Misfit Family
by T-Bone14
Summary: Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian are a crazy group, but they are family, and every family has a million stories. Canon-AU. One-shots-Multiple-shots.
1. A Fairy Tale Family

"Dami! Come on, it's time for bed." Dick yelled as the little 4 year old poked his head through the railings of the top of the stairs.

"Not tired!" Damian yelled back to his older brother. He pulled his head out of the railings and jumped down the stairs. At the halfway point on the stairs, Dick scooped Damian up and carried him off to his bed. As soon as Dick set Damian on the bed, Damian attempted to jump off the bed, but Dick grabbed him by the waist and tucked him under the covers.

"Time for sleep baby D." Dick ruffled his little brother's hair before leaning over the bed to turn the light off before a little arm grabbed his wrist.

"But I'm not tired!" Damian whined. Dick chuckled and sat down on the covers, next to Damian.

"Then how about a story?" Dick asked, knowing the answer already. Damian eagerly got closer to Dick and looked up at his brother as he awaited the beginning of the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a rich king named Bruce, of the kingdom of Gotham. King Bruce lived in a beautiful castle with only his servant for company, for the past king and queen had been killed by a thief.

The kingdom of Gotham was once a great town, but thieves and bandits had started to ruin the town. To save his kingdom, the king decided to become a hero to save the town."

"Batman!" Damian said eagerly. Dick laughed lightly before continuing on.

"That's right Dami! The king became the Batman to stop the bandits from hurting the people of the town.

As time went on, the Batman continued to help the town, but King Bruce was still so lonely. The circus was in the kingdom, so the king went to go see it. The last group performing was the Grayson family. There was Mary Grayson, John Grayson, and their child, Richard Grayson."

"Dickie." Damian cut in again, pointing up at his older brother. Dick smiled back at Damian.

"Yup Damian. Dickie and his parents flew across the top of the circus, until one of the ropes snapped, and Dick's parents fell. King Bruce knew how the young boy felt, so he took him in to be the prince of the kingdom.

Prince Dick soon found out about King Bruce being Batman, and after that, the prince helped Batman fight crime as Robin. The two partners continued to make the village a better place.

One day, Batman was fighting crime, when he saw a young peasant boy sitting in the street. Batman asked him where his parents were and what his name was. The little boy looked up with a sad face, saying that his name was Tim, and he didn't have any parents anymore."

"Timmy?" Damian said sleepily.

"Right again D. Having a soft heart inside, King Bruce took Tim in to be another prince. Prince Tim and Prince Dick were happy to be brothers, and they didn't think life could get any better.

But then, soon after, a queen from another kingdom, that the king had met before, came to the castle with a bundle of blankets in her arms. When the king asked what was in the blankets, the queen pulled a blanket away to show a baby boy that looked just like the king. She handed him to King Bruce, telling him his name was Damian, and he was the son of the king."

Dick paused, expecting to hear Damian acknowlegdge that the baby was him, but looking over, Dick realized Damian was on the verge of sleeping on Dick's side. Dick got up and began to tuck Damian back in as he finished the story quietly.

"The castle and the entire kingdom loved the new Prince Damian, especially his brothers. And the princes and the king and the entire kingdom lived happily ever after."

Dick kissed Damian's sleeping forehead before turning the light off and leaving the room.

"That was a nice story." Dick turned around to see Bruce in the suit he had worn to a galla he had to attend tonight.

"Thank you again for tucking him in and telling him that bedtime story." Bruce praised Dick. Dick smiled as he thought of the story again.

"Well, that's what families do."

…

46. Family. This was going to be fairy tale, but I wanna save that one.

I know Jason wasn't included in this one, but since I'm adding this to be a random story mix, he will be in other things!


	2. Introductions

Dick sat in Tim's room, reading a book to himself and listening to his headphones as the young boy slept. Bruce was out on a business trip or something close to that in another country, so the pre-teen was in charge of putting his two little brothers to bed. Dick had just put the 3-year down to sleep, and he knew that as soon as he left the room, Tim would wake up and come running for him. Dick may have been the most caring and patient 10-year old anyone could have known, but Dick hated having to constantly tuck Tim back into bed.

The doorknob clicked and slowly creaked open. Dick took his headphones out and looked up to see Jason holding up at the doorknob with one hand as he rubbed his sleep-filled eye with the other.

"Jason?" Dick whispered. "What are you doing up? I read you a bed time story half an hour ago."

"Daddy said he was coming home on Tuesday night. Today is Tuesday, and it's night." The 6- year old reasoned. Dick let a deep breath flow out of his nose before setting his book and his music on the nightstand.

"Okay Jay. You can sit here with me and wait for dad. Tim should be dead asleep by then, so he'll see dad tomorrow." Jason climbed up onto his big brother's lap and nuzzled closer into Dick's hoodie. Dick smiled as he hugged Jason closer to him.

An hour passed before Dick got a call from Bruce. Dick carefully took his phone out, not to disturb the sleeping form on his lap.

"Hello? Bruce?" Dick answered.

"Dick, I'm almost home, but I have a surprised so be prepared when I get inside. I'll be there in less than a minute." Bruce hung up and Dick did the same. Rather than trying to put it back in his pocket, Dick tossed the phone on to the carpet before getting up and adjusting Jason in his arms. He walked down the stairs carefully as he heard the front door opening. Dick walked over to the door to find Alfred setting the bags down by the door.

"Hey Alfred. What's the surprised. Dick eagerly awaited the butler's response.

"Master Bruce should show you himself. He will be in momentarily." Alfred carried the suitcases up the stairs, leaving Dick even more anxious to see the surprise. Dick set Jason down on the bench next to the door right before Bruce came in holding something.

"Dick." Bruce called. Dick walked over and hugged Bruce before looking down at his hand.

"Why are you holding a baby carriage?" Dick questioned. Bruce set it down and reached in, pulling out a small, blanketed baby. Bruce knelt down to Dick's height, showing him the little boy wrapped in his arms.

"This is Damian. Your new baby brother." Dick looked with bright eyes to the sleeping child Bruce was holding.

"Do you want to hold him?" Bruce asked. Dick eagerly nodded his head. Bruce got up and gently placed Damian in Dick's arms. Dick looked down at Damian.

He had dark black hair, chubby cheeks, and if Dick had to guess what color his eyes would be, he would guess a beautiful bright blue.

"He looks like you." Dick stated to his dad. Bruce knelt back down next to Dick.

"I know this will probably take you, Jason, and Tim some time to get used to, but I'm sure you guys will wrap your head around the idea." Dick just smiled down at the small form of life sleeping in his arms.

Jason stirred and woke up, rubbing his eyes for a second before seeing Bruce.

"Daddy!" Jason whispered with excitement. He ran over and jumped into a hug before he turned and saw Dick holding a baby. Bruce lifted Jay to get a better look at Damian.

"Jason, this is Damian. He's your new baby brother." Jason just stared at the baby for a minute before speaking up.

"I like him. He's gonna be my partner in crime." Dick and Bruce held back their laughter as Jason tried to figure out what was so funny.

"Dick?" Everyone turned to look at the top of the stairs. Tim stood at the top, clutching his teddy bear as he slowly descended the stairs. Bruce set Jason down before going to pick Tim up and bring him down. He brought Tim over to Dick and the 1-year old.

"Timmy, you have a new baby brother. This is Damian." Tim tilted his head to the sleeping child.

"But I'm da baby." Tim argued. Bruce let some of the joy in his face slip away as he remembered that Tim might have some trouble with a new baby.

Before Bruce could answer, a small cry from the blankets caught everyone's attention. Damian had little tears in his eyes as he let out small cries. Tim put his hands towards Damian, as if trying to black the noise of the crying, but Damian grabbed Tim's hand and stopped crying. Tim just froze, not knowing what to do. Damian let out a yawn before falling back asleep while still holding on to Tim's hand. Tim looked down, seeing the slight smile on Damian's face.

"He can be da baby." Tim decided. Bruce smiled at the small bond already forming between the babies of the family.

He wasn't sure about taking Damian in to be part of the family. But after waiting a year, and seeing the love shared between Damian and his brothers, he knew Damian was meant to be part of the family.

…

1. Introduction.

Okay I hope this wasn't too terrible! And if the whole 'making one story into a new story' thing messed all up, please tell me and I will fix it!


	3. Brotherly Pains

AN: Okay, so from now on in this story, I'll probably leave a little note up here to set the stage, like ages, whether it is AU or canon, and which universe it is kinda set in. So, here goes!

Young Justice Universe. Dick: 13 Jason: 10 Tim: 7 Damian: 4

…

Walking up the last few steps to the mansion was a relief for Dick. The school day had been far too long in Dick's perspective, and with his mathlete's meeting extending past an hour, he was more than enthusiastic to be home. The young teenager finally reached the last step and opened the front door. Dick plopped his backpack down and sighed in relief.

"Dick!" The eager voice penetrated Dick's ears, turning his sigh of relief into a sigh of irritation. Nonetheless, Dick smiled as Jason and Tim came running down the stairs to greet Dick.

"You're home!" Jason stated as he ran into Dick for a hug.

"Yup. I'm home and I'm off to my room to relax, so you two can go back to playing or whatever you guys were doing." Dick usually would've been a lot nicer to his little brothers, but his patience had already been tried today at school.

"We were doing homework, but I finished so we could play or hang out!" Jason eagerly explained.

"Sorry Jay, but, uh, I have homework I need to do! Maybe next time." Dick quickly grabbed his bag and ran upstairs. Jason huffed, but accepted Dick's excuse and went back to playing with Tim.

…

Saturday afternoon soon rolled around. Dick slid down the banister and over to the door. Dick opened the door to reveal the speedster standing around.

"Hey Wally." Dick greeted before leading Wally up to his room. Dick shut the door before plopping on his bed while Wally sat in Dick's cushy chair.

"So what's new?" Dick asked.

"Dude, Artemis and I were out on a date this week, and," Wally stopped when he saw the door opening. Jason slipped through the door and sat down on Dick's bed as if he hadn't just intruded Dick's room.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Dick question the ten year old.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you and your friend." Jason smiled and then looked back at Wally, as if telling him to continue with the story.

"No Jason. What have I told you about coming in my room while I have friends over?" Dick picked Jason up and set him down outside of his room. Dick slipped back in his room and locked the door. Jason started pounding on the door, saying it wasn't fair to lock him out.

"Do you want me to call dad?" Dick yelled back. There was a huff and then heavy footsteps leading away.

"No need to be so harsh on him." Wally mentioned to Dick.

"Well if I don't act harsh, he'll just keep on coming back in, and I don't want him to walk in here one day and hear something he shouldn't."

Wally just shrugged it off. "Okay, now back to about the date,"

…

Later at night, Dick was out with Zatanna at the movies. The couple had just entwined each other's fingers with one another's. Dick leaned in to kiss her when his phone started vibrating; he quickly checked his phone to see Jason's number. He rejected the call before going back to kiss his girlfriend. Once again, the moment was interrupted by Dick's phone. Dick held in an irritated sigh as he excused himself from the theater. Dick angrily answered his phone as soon as the door to the theater shut.

"What?" Dick quickly said into the phone.

"Dick, when are you coming home? Come home now!" Jason whined.

"I'm out right now! Why do I need to be home? Is dad mad at me or something?"

"No, I wanna do stuff!" Jason whined once again. Dick let out a quick frustrated breath before returning to the phone.

"I'm not coming home right now! I'm out with my girlfriend and I'd like to have a good time!" Dick returned.

"But I wanna play!" Jason retorted.

"Jay, stop doing this! Stop calling me while I'm out, stop coming into my room when I have friends over, and stop annoying me!" Dick ended the call before Jason could even respond. He turned around to enter the theater again, but people were already starting to clear out.

Dick saw Zatanna coming out with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"What happened?" Dick asked her.

"It's over, you missed the last ten minutes of it." She explained. Dick ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. His phone vibrated once again and Dick slapped his head into the palm of his hand. He looked down to see Bruce's number flashing across the screen of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Home. Now." Bruce demanded before hanging up. Dick lowered his phone and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zatanna grabbed dick's hand as they walked out of the building.

"I gotta go home. Bruce is pretty mad."

"About what?"

"I snapped at Jason on the phone. I'm pretty sure he went whining to Bruce about it."

"Well good luck dealing with that." Zatanna mused before giving Dick a peck on the cheek and heading for the cave.

…

Dick entered the front door to see Bruce with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Look before you yell, Jason has been getting on my nerves all week!" Dick defended. Bruce kept his scowl without any sign of giving up.

"I overheard what you told Jason on the phone." Bruce lowered his arms as he moved closer to Dick.

"Dick, he's only ten! And you are not allowed to yell at him like that."

"But he has been bothering me like that for like a month! First he started coming in my room while I was doing homework, then he started sitting at my table during lunch, and he's even gone as far as listening to my conversations on the phone!" Dick argued.

"It's not fair that he keeps invading my personal space and I'm not allowed to do anything about it!"

"He's not trying to invade your space on purpose, he just wants to hang out with you. A year ago, you always took him and your other brothers to the park, you'd help Jason with his homework, and you'd watch movies together on Saturday nights! Now you only see him after school and pretty much every other weekend."

"I'm busy now. I have the team, my girlfriend, my other friends, my schoolwork and clubs. I don't have time to do all that stuff anymore."

"That's fine, but you completely dropped all of your commitments with Jason. He looks up to you and you have been pushing him away more and more."

Dick tried to think of a comeback, but was coming up short. It was all true. The teen sighed before agreeing and heading towards Jason's room.

He knocked on the door before he heard a sniffle, some shuffling footsteps, and then the click of the door opening. Dick looked down to see Jason pouting slightly as he tried to hide the fact that he had been slightly crying.

"Hey Jay. Can I come in?" Dick greeted awkwardly. Jason nodded slowly as he moved out of the doorway and onto his bed. Dick sat next to Jason, who in turn scooted a little farther away. Dick sighed silently before continuing on to talk.

"Jason, I know that me being gone more often has taken its toll on you. We don't hang out as much as we used to, and I'm sorry about that. But you also have to realize that I'm getting older. Things that we used to do aren't as fun for me anymore. Hanging with my friends is getting more important for me, and I have commitments to help the team and to see Zatanna. Combine that with my schoolwork, mathletes, and band practice, and you can see how much of my life that takes over."

Dick looked over to see Jason nodding solemnly. Dick reached over and wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulder, bringing him closer in.

"But I miss you." Jason mumbled quietly as he dug his head closer into Dick.

"I see you after school, we ride home together when I don't have to stay at school late, and we all eat dinner together." Dick tried to reason nicely with Jason.

"But we never hang out anymore. I miss you helping me with my homework, and making cookies with you and Alfred, and watching movies together." Jason wiped his eye, trying to hide his tear from Dick.

Dick wrapped his arms around Jason as the younger did the same.

"I'm sorry Jay. I should have saved time for you, Tim, and Damian." Dick consoled Jason as he continued to cling to Dick. Once Jason loosened his grip and sat back up, Dick got up off Jay's bed and offered a hand to Jason.

"How about we do something right now? I'm pretty sure Alfred would love some help making dessert." Jason smiled as the duo made their way down to the kitchen.

…

After cooking a batch of cookies and settling down in the living room, Dick was currently sitting on the couch watching a comedy with Jason falling a sleep next to him. Dick stretched out, leaving his legs lying across the couch as Jason moved to lie down on Dick. The teen ran his fingers through Jason's short black hair as both of them paid less attention to the movie.

"Thanks Dick." Jason muttered as he began to snuggle even farther towards Dick. Dick smiled, letting out a small chuckle.

"No problem Jay." Dick replied.

"You're the greatest big brother ever." Jason mumbled before falling asleep in Dick's lap. Dick blushed before smiling and leaning down to kiss the top of Jason's head.

"And you're the greatest little brother." Dick whispered back before leaning back on the couch and falling asleep himself.

…

Again, I'm sorry it's been so long since I have done anything! I'm working more on everything, but nothing to make a full chapter yet!

Yeah, so this is how my sister and I used to be when I was ten and she was 13 or 14. It didn't end like this of course, but now that I'm older we get along awesomely.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
